


Fox Tales

by AwesomeSterekUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSterekUniverse/pseuds/AwesomeSterekUniverse
Summary: Stiles knew something wasn't right after the Nogitsune was killed. He still didn't feel human. When he wakes up later with glowing eyes and a tail, he flees, not wanting to still be possessed and with a desire to show who is in control. Months pass while the pack search for him and when they finally do they find him feral and with no idea who he is. Can they get him back?"Stiles?" The dark haired wolf with the glowing red eyes says. Stiles knows his name, but he doesn't know who this wolf is or why he knows his name.He runs.(Hope you enjoy) :)





	1. Still Possessed?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you like it. :)

The second that Stiles felt Scott bite the clone of himself that the Nogitsune was using to wreak havoc in beacon hills and rid him of the Nogitsune, he felt that something had gone wrong. His body felt like it was on fire, his bones felt like every single one was breaking all at once and his blood was boiling underneath his skin. Collapsing to the ground screaming, it felt like forever before the pain stopped. He looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes and slowly felt himself being claimed by the darkness.

***

The next time Stiles woke up he was alone in his own bed. He struggled to remember if what had happened was real. Was he really finally free of the thousand-year-old fox spirit that had been using him to cause untold damage to his friends and family and his beloved town? The sound of Scott and his Father talking in the kitchen soothed his nerves. They wouldn’t be speaking so calmly if he was still possessed. He thought he could actually smell the relief permeating his house from everyone who had been there while he was unconscious.

His eyes widened and he took another experimental sniff, he could smell relief. His heart started beating faster, almost vibrating it was pumping so fast as he started to panic. He shouldn’t be able to smell emotions. Unless he was still possessed. 

The Nogitsune could feed on emotions. He remembered the taste of chaos in the air as it caused pain and panic across the entire town. Although he didn’t actually know if the spirit could smell emotions, Stiles definitely hadn’t been able to before he had been possessed.

Running to the bathroom he looked in the mirror to look for any sign that the spirit was still inside his mind. What he saw shook him to his core. 

His eyes were glowing a deep burgundy, dark but still with the supernatural glow behind them that told stiles he wasn’t entirely human. His hair had come down by his ears, kind of like the sideburns the wolves grow when they shift into their beta forms, soft and dark mahogany almost black. Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue over his elongated canines, he could call them nothing other than fangs, one set in his top teeth and one at the bottom. 

If that wasn’t enough, there, on either side of his head were a set of fluffy ears. Their white tips telling him everything he needed to know. They were fox ears. Feeling something his confusion and panic had hidden from him before, he reached behind himself and pulled a long, deep brown furred tail with a white tip. Matching his ears.

A sudden knock on the door jerked him out of his thoughts. His new found extra senses told him it was Scott and that he was worried.

Eyes widening for a second time. Stiles’ fight or flight instinct kicked in and he was out of the bathroom window in less than a second. Not stopping for long enough to realise that he was in full fox form, he ran. His only thoughts were that he had to get away. The Nogitsune was still with him. He wasn’t about to let the evil fox spirit hurt anyone again, Stiles was in control now.

He carried on running until he reached the preserve. Passing through the trees until he was deep enough in, he sniffed to make sure that there were no familiar scents anywhere in his vicinity. Finding none he made himself a burrow and proceeded to make himself a new home away from anyone he could potentially hurt.  
Whining low in his throat he laid down in his burrow. His head on his paws, which he now noticed were white too, and his tail tucked around him to keep himself warm and safe. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the wolves as well as Lydia, Allison and his Father chasing after his fox form.

***

The next day, Stiles woke up in his human form. He decided that he would have to learn how to stay in his fox form permanently if he wanted to survive in the forest. The guilt coursing through him from everything he did while possessed also made him feel like he deserved to stay an animal. He felt everything the Nogitsune did and he had felt pleasure at every murder, every time he tortured one of his friends, every time his father saw him that way and he saw the pain in his eyes. Stiles couldn’t deny that he had loved the power that he had.

It was better if he stayed a fox. Foxes were small. They couldn’t cause as much damage as a full grown male human with the powers of an ancient evil fox spirit.  
So Stiles taught himself to shift and control the shift, the way he had done with Scott. Except he was teaching himself to let go of his human side, whereas he’d been teaching Scott to keep a-hold of it and not let the wolf take over.   
Stiles didn’t want to be human any more. 

So he stopped.


	2. Wolf-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels like his territory is being taken over but eventually he finds that the wolf is friend not foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there are mistakes, it's unbeta'd. :) thanks for all the kudos on chapter 1

The next weeks passed in a blur. Time stopped meaning anything for Stiles. All he knew was that 6 full moons had gone by and that it was now winter. Winter is good for Stiles, the snow helped to mask his scent from any predators that may be lurking around to hurt him.

His fur wasn’t the warmest though so he knew that he would have to find a cave to live in until the springtime weather came back.

His humanity was almost completely gone by now. The only thing he could remember was his own name and his age. He was 18 now. In the human world that meant he was mature. In the forest, as a fox, it meant nothing.

Sometimes, while he had been wandering the woods around the area he had claimed as his own, he had caught the scent of wolf. The scent should have scared him off, he was a fox, this wolf was a predator. But the scent only made him angry. The wolf had invaded his territory. So whenever Stiles smelt the wolf he would growl and cover the scent with his own.

More weeks passed this way. The fox covering the wolf’s scent and the wolf invading further and further into his territory. The closer the wolf got to his home the angrier the fox got and the more distinctly he marked his territory. It seemed that the more he did that the closer the wolf got.

This continued until the end of winter. Stiles had been a fox for 10 full moons by now. He stepped out of his den and stretched, sniffing for any nearby food that he would be able to easily get. He was too lazy this morning, the weather was warmer than it had been in a long time and stiles wanted to lay around in the damp grass and nap all day long.

The wolf’s scent caught his nose and he growled going after it. This time he was determined to show the wolf who’s home he was invading.

Suddenly he was faced by a man, the smell of the wolf coming from him, and Stiles growled. Clearly a were like him.

The man looked down at him and crouched to get to Stiles height. His eyes were a greeny-blue colour and his hair dark brown. He wore what stiles recognised as clothes, they were all dark colours and very tight on the man. 

As the man got closer to Stiles, he found his growls getting quieter. Something inside of him recognised the scent of the man even when the wolf’s scent was completely strange to him.

“Stiles?” The man asked, he looked as though he was going to cry. Stiles sniffed, the scent coming from the man smelled like relief and not sadness, he wondered why the man was crying if he wasn’t sad.

The man crept a little closer, clearly not wanting to startle Stiles. He said his name again. Stiles couldn’t understand how this man-wolf knew him. Backing away slowly as he crept closer.

The man stumbled a little as he moved closer and Stiles took that opportunity to run. He sped as fast as he could through the undergrowth, listening as the man let out a stream of sounds that Stiles didn’t understand. He heard fast footsteps and realised the man must be giving chase. Two footsteps changed to four and the scent of wolf was overwhelming.  
Stiles decided he loved it. Being chased was exhilarating and so he forced himself to go faster until he reached a river near his den. He heard a howl behind him and stopped, deciding that he would let the wolf catch up to him. 

A few seconds later and the wolf was standing right in front of Stiles, panting with his tongue lolling out. Stiles walked closer to the wolf and gave him a small grin, well as close to a grin as he could get with a fox’s mouth. He nipped the underside of the wolf’s jaw playfully and sensing that the wolf didn’t want to hurt him he wandered over to a patch of sunlight, rolled over onto his back and fell asleep.

Later, when he woke up, the wolf was still with him. He stared as the wolf changed back into its man form and pulled on the clothes that Stiles had failed to notice that the wolf must have carried with him while chasing Stiles. He spoke to Stiles, slowly as if not sure that stiles understood. Stiles didn’t understand so he stood up on his back legs and pointed at the setting sun and then turned his nose to the direction of his den.

At first the man didn’t understand but eventually he seemed to get it, Stiles had to go home but he wanted to see the man again tomorrow. He nodded and turned to go. Before he left he took of his top layer of clothing and gave it to Stiles. Stiles took it and dragged it with him into the tunnels he had created as a second entrance or exit to his den. It was heavy for his smaller fox form but he eventually managed to get it all the way into his den.

He crawled on his belly under the clothing and rolled around until he was sufficiently wrapped in it. He felt warmer than he had in many moons and the scents attached to it soothed him. He fell asleep feeling content and with the sound of a distant howl in his ears.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf comes back, triggering some memories for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day later than I said it was going to be. My wifi is very unreliable.   
> Unbeta'd   
> Enjoy :)

The next day the wolf came back. Stiles had hoped that the wolf had understood him and so was excited when he caught the scent of the wolf after leaving his den.

Following his nose, Stiles found the wolf. He was sitting in the clearing where he had given Stiles his covering, still in human form. The wolf looked anxious. Stiles didn’t know if it was because he thought that the fox wouldn’t want him there or if it was because the wolf didn’t know if Stiles would come back, but regardless of that, Stiles wanted to take the anxiety away from him.

Feeling playful, Stiles darted out of the bushes and jumped onto the wolfs back. He used his small claws to cling onto the man’s clothes and nipped at his ear.

The wolf jumped in shock, clearly surprised. Once he realised what was on his back the wolf laughed, grabbing the fox and dropping him on the ground before shifting into his wolf form and pouncing.

Stiles and the wolf wrestled in the grass for a while, nipping at each other’s ears and jaws and pouncing on each other. The wolf let Stiles pin him a few times even though he was much larger and could have thrown the fox off easily.

Every so often they would take breaks, Stiles would sprawl out on his back in the grass and the wolf would lay his head on Stiles’ tummy and nuzzle into Stiles’ fur, snuffling to commit the scent to memory.

If Stiles thought that the wolf’s clear attachment to him was strange he didn’t show any sign of it. He seemed to be happy to have the wolf laying on him.

After each rest they would chase each other to a new spot and wrestle as well as play tag, hide and seek and any games they could think of. Stiles was the best at hide and seek whereas the wolf was the best at chase. While Stiles could climb up trees and jump across so he wouldn’t leave a scent trail, the speed of his little foxy legs were no match for the bounding leaps allowing the wolf to catch him in seconds. His only advantage was that Stiles was small enough to run into the undergrowth making the wolf have to run around to the other side and try and catch him out. 

After a few hours they both tired and decided just lay in the grass. The wolf shifted back into his human form and Stiles looked away as he pulled on his clothes. If he was in   
human form, he would have blushed at the sight of the wolf’s toned back and the swirly black picture on it. 

Human Stiles would have known what it was called. He hadn’t thought of his human self in a while.

Stiles froze, a sudden sharp pain cutting through his head making him yelp and collapse. His head felt like it was burning as he was assaulted with memories of the wolf, Derek, his mind supplied him with. He saw what must have been him in human form all the times he had been with the wolf. Holding him up in a swimming pool, lying next to him paralysed. He also saw memories of the two of them curled up on a couch somewhere, Derek watching TV while Stiles stretches his legs over Derek’s lap and reads.

There are bad memories and good memories and there are so many of them that it’s too much for Stiles. He looks up at Derek with tears in his eyes, squeezing them shut and covering his head with his paws as he lays there whimpering.

Derek can do nothing but watch. He can smell the pain that Stiles is in. As stiles lays there, his whimpers getting louder, Derek decides that it doesn’t matter about making stiles feel comfortable enough to change back (which was his original plan). He uses his alpha roar, hoping that it will work on stiles even though he is a fox not a wolf.

To his relief the alpha roar does work and soon there is a very human, very naked Stiles laying in front of him writhing in pain. He took of his T-shirt, putting it on Stiles to cover the smaller man. He took a second to notice that Stiles had managed to remain healthy while in fox form. While he was still small and lean, he was now toned. His legs were more muscular than they had ever been, his chest and stomach the same, a clear six pack showing. 

He also noticed that while Stiles had shifted back into human form, he seemed to be stuck in his beta shift, two dark brown ears sticking out from the sides of his head and a matching tail curled around him protectively.

Picking up the fox, who had now passed out from the pain, Derek hugged him close to his chest and carried him through the woods towards the vet’s to see Deaton. Stiles’ tail ended up curled around Derek’s waist as he was carried. He kept his gaze ahead mostly to make sure he didn’t bump into anything while holding Stiles but glanced down every so often to make sure that he was alright.

“Der… It hurts…” Derek looked down in surprise as Stiles said his name.

He hurried through the woods trying to get Stiles to the vet as fast as he can.

“Hold on Stiles, Hold on.”


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't show any sign of remembering anything besides Derek's name.  
> Fox!Stiles adorableness in this chapter.  
> Derek is a secret softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Derek charged into the vet’s office less than ten minutes after picking Stiles up off the floor of the woods. Stiles still hadn’t woken up so Derek was panicking. Deaton was confused by Derek’s behaviour until he saw the pale fox-boy in his arms. He then sprang into action, opening the mountain ash gate so that Derek could bring Stiles through. 

Stiles was laid on the metal table and Deaton quickly got to work checking him over to see what was wrong. He took blood samples and listened to Stiles’ heart, he also used many different herbs that were specific to helping were creatures.

After what felt like hours, Deaton finally sat down wiping sweat off of his forehead.

“So… What’s wrong with him?” Deaton didn’t seem to be too worried so Derek relaxed a little but he still wanted to know what had happened.

“Well, It seems that after the Nogitsune left Stiles, it left him with the ability to transform into a fox. I assume that Stiles panicked, thinking that the fox spirit was still inside him and so he fled to the woods. To survive out there for as long as he did, especially during the winter months, he would have had to tap into his new instincts. It looks like he went feral, forgot his humanity completely and that would explain why he never came back… How did you find him?” Deaton paused in the middle of his explanation looking at Derek questioningly.

“I caught his scent when I was on a run in the deeper part of the Preserve yesterday. When I found him he ran but I chased and eventually… I guess he realised I wasn’t trying to hurt him because he let me play with him in his fox form for a while. I knew he was feral so I had planned to spend a few weeks getting him to trust me and maybe bringing back a few of his memories before I brought him home. But then this happened and I had to bring him here.” Derek looks back at Stiles, reaching out to slide his fingers through the soft hair around the fox’s ears. 

Derek kept petting Stiles, hoping that even though he was unconscious it would help bring some calm to all the thoughts that must be going through Stiles after all the pain he was in. Deaton watched for a while, a soft expression on his face. He could see the love in Derek’s expression, even if Derek hadn’t yet admitted it to himself.

Finally deciding he should continue his explanation but not wanting to interrupt the moment he gently tapped Derek on the shoulder to gain his attention and explained that something Derek had done or Stiles had been looking at had triggered him to remember a lot of memories all at once. His mind would not have been able to handle that and so that is why Stiles had been in so much pain.

“Stiles fainted as a coping mechanism and he should wake up once his mind has sorted through all of the memories that he has recovered.”

Derek visibly sagged in relief, his whole body relaxing as he took in the information. 

He thanked the vet, picking Stiles up and carrying him back to the Loft. Shouldering open the door, being careful not to jostle Stiles in his arms, Derek carried him up the stairs into the Loft and took the fox to the bedroom. He tucked Stiles into the bed, pulling the covers up around him and leaving a glass of water next to the bed in case Stiles is himself when he wakes up.

He doesn’t leave the Loft for the next few hours, listening to the sound of Stiles’ breathing and his heart beat to make sure that he is okay.

He debates whether to tell Stiles father and Scott that he has Stiles but decides against telling them until Stiles is himself again.

Stiles sleeps through the rest of the day and all through the night. In the morning Derek wakes up on the couch to the sound of muffled sniffles. For a moment he is confused until he remembers that Stiles is in his bed.

He carefully walks over to the bed, not wanting to startle the fox. When he sees the reason for the sniffling his heart just about melts. Stiles had tried to pick up the water and spilt it all over himself because he hadn’t regained full use of his human form yet. He was sitting on the bed in a puddle of water crying his eyes out. His fox ears drooping in sadness and his face buried in the fur of his tail to muffle the cries.

Derek slowly walks over and places his hand behind Stiles’ ears, gently stroking the soft fur there. Stiles instantly stops crying, tenses for a moment and then starts purring, pushing his head into Derek’s hand further for more petting.

Derek recognises that Stiles is still feral from his behaviour but still wants to find out what memories Stiles regained, so he gently touches Stiles chin to get him to look up at him.

“Stiles?” He asks, speaking softly 

Stiles looks at him for a few seconds, no recognition in his eyes. Eventually he seems to realise who Derek is and his ears flatten again as he looks down at the water he spilt on the bed, his lip quivering as he looks back up at Derek through his lashes.

“Der…” Stiles says getting up onto his knees, nipping at Derek’s jaw as a sign of apology.

“Hey, shh it’s okay Stiles. Don’t worry we can clean it up.” Derek doesn’t know if Stiles can understand him but it seems to calm him down so he keeps reassuring Stiles until he gets comfortable again.

He picks Stiles up, the fox clinging on to him like a monkey, moving around until he’s settles on Derek’s hip with his arms and legs wrapped around him and his tail wrapped around Derek’s waist.

“Der.” He says again. It must be the only thing he has learnt to say. He nuzzles under Derek’s jaw, scratching his ears on Derek’s stubble, purring happily.

Being a werewolf, Stiles weighs almost nothing to him so Derek lets Stiles cling on as he strips the bed and puts the covers in the washer. He secretly thinks that Stiles is adorable like this but he will never admit it to anyone.

“You still thirsty?” He asks holding up the glass so Stiles can understand what he means.

Feeling Stiles nod against his neck, he goes to the kitchen and refills the glass. He holds it up for Stiles and watches as the fox laps at it with his tongue instead of sipping like a human.

Once Stiles has had enough he puts him down on the sofa and goes to the kitchen to make Stiles some fox friendly foods. He cooks him a plate full of bacon as its about the only thing he has stocked in the cupboards.

He sees Stiles’ tail wag excitedly and his face looks up at him with a hopeful expression. Chuckling to himself, which Derek will deny if anyone asks, he slowly feeds Stiles the bacon.

Stiles must be tired after he finishes because he curls up on Derek’s lap, even though he’s almost too big in his human form, and falls asleep almost instantly.

Derek watches him for a while, before eventually dozing off himself. The two of them napping the day away together.

Anything important can wait until later.


	5. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox Stiles is introduced to the rest of the pack. Cuteness occurs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

That evening, Stiles and Derek were woken by the sound of loud knocking. Derek could tell from the scent that it was Scott and from the speed of his heartbeat he was either angry or terrified. He could hear more cars turning up so Scott must have called the rest of the pack.

The sound of shouting startled Stiles and he darted over to the bed, ducking down and rolling under it whimpering. Derek stood for a second debating whether to go comfort stiles or let Scott and the pack in.

He decides to go get Stiles first, since the sound of the fox’s crying was almost physically hurting him. It takes some coaxing and some more bacon to get him out but when he finally does Stiles climbs up into Derek’s arms again and starts nuzzling his shoulder for comfort, just like he had done that morning after spilling the water.

The sound at the front door stops. Derek can hear the pack is still there but clearly the pack has realised that something is going on so they’re just waiting instead of trying to break the door down.

Derek carries Stiles over to the front door, he sees Stiles’ nose twitch at the smell of five wolves and two humans and his ears flatten against his head nervously. Derek whispers some encouraging words to the fox, hugging him close as he opens the front door.

The whole pack are looking between him and Stiles wide eyed, he can tell that Scott is torn between seeing that Stiles is obviously not himself and just grabbing him anyway in relief that he’s home.

Stiles starts nibbling on Derek’s jaw to get his attention, he still smells nervous but he also smells like curiosity. Derek looks down at Stiles who starts chirping and barking like a fox, even though Derek can’t understand exactly what he’s saying he understands the gist of it.

He lets the pack in and starts introducing them to Stiles.

“Stiles this is the pack, the humans are Lydia and Allison and the wolves are Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson. There’s another wolf in the pack too but he isn’t here right now.”

He points at each person in the pack respectively as he introduces them and then watches for Stiles’ reaction. After a minute of staring at all of the people in front of him warily, he sticks out a hand for them to shake. A gesture he must have remembered from when he was himself, and starts chirping at them happily.

They all shake his hand one at a time, all of them with varying expressions of worry combined with amusement. Stiles then points at Derek and himself and introduces them to the pack.

“Der… Sti…” he says, its more than he could say earlier so Derek smiles and ruffles his hair affectionately causing the fox to start purring and nuzzling Derek again.

The girls coo at him, thinking Stiles is as adorable as Derek secretly thinks. Isaac and Scott look like they’re trying not to coo at him, Boyd looks stoic as always and Jackson rolls his eyes but they all notice the small upturn of his lips. None of them mention Derek’s uncharacteristic behaviour towards Stiles.

They all come inside and sit on the sofas, leaving enough room for Derek to sit down with Stiles on his lap. Again none of them question it as Stiles gets himself comfortable.   
The fox looks around the room; Derek can see that he’s not quite sure why there are so many people in the Loft but his tail is wagging happily so he doesn’t seem to be bothered or frightened by them anymore.

Derek explains everything to them all, telling them the same thing he told Deaton, with some helpful chirping interruptions from Stiles. For once they all sit quietly and listen to him. 

Once he’s done explaining they all agree that Stiles should stay with him until he recovers all of his memories and gets back to being human.

Stiles suddenly jumps off of Derek, landing on all fours on the floor in front of Erica. He nips her leg playfully, wanting her to play with him and so she does. She shifts into her full form and Stiles squeaks happily jumping on her tackling the she-wolf to the ground. They go running round the Loft chasing each other in circles. Stiles, still not used to being in human form, keeps bumping into everything.

Derek watches him fondly before getting up and grabbing a new t-shirt since he had been wearing this one since he went to visit fox stiles in the woods.

As soon as he takes his shirt off he hears another excited squeak from Stiles and suddenly there is a fox boy attached to his back. He feels Stiles’ fingers tracing his tattoo as he chirps loudly, arms flailing pointing at different places in the Loft.

Derek looks at Stiles in shock as he realises that Stiles is pointing to all the places he and Derek hung out in the loft. From the way Stiles is tracing the tattoo he guesses that that is what triggered the memories in the woods.

He doesn’t know whether to be happy that Stiles has such strong memories of him that they triggered so easily, or guilty that he caused the fox to be in so much pain. He looks over his shoulder at Stiles who has stopped chirping and is just resting his head on Derek’s shoulder looking at him happily.

Derek smiles ruffling Stiles’ hair again tickling his ears causing Stiles to squeak and hide them with his hands nearly making him fall off of Derek. Derek files off the information that Stiles has ticklish ears for later and gives up on getting a new shirt since there is no way he’s detaching the fox from his hold on him.

The rest of the pack wisely choose not to mention anything they just witnessed and deciding that Stiles is perfectly safe with Derek they all leave the loft.

“What do you want to do now?” Derek asks Stiles who just stares at him with a lazy smile on his face. Derek huffs amused, he hadn’t really been expecting an answer.

Just then Stiles’ stomach rumbles and he tries not to laugh as Stiles growls back at his own stomach.

“Food then.” He says, heading over to the door to grab his wallet and keys.

He puts Stiles down on the couch and tells him he’ll be back in less than an hour, trying not to listen to the sad whines that start up as soon as he steps away from the fox. He’ll be as quick as he can, only grabbing the bare minimal, he’ll get the pack to get everything else he needs later.

What could possibly go wrong in twenty minutes?


	6. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really should not have left Stiles home alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did google what foxes eat and most of the sites said that they will eat pretty much anything so most of the things that Derek feeds Stiles are going to be bland/uncooked versions of regular human meals. I do know that it isn't good for them to eat hot food so most of the food will be uncooked even if I forget to say that it is.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy :)

Twenty-five minutes later, Derek had gotten stuck in a bit of traffic, he was standing at the door of the loft preparing himself for what was inside. He could hear the sound of Stiles whimpering and shuffling around, it sounded like he was under the bed again.

Eventually Derek took a deep breath and opened the door to the loft. What was once a semi-nice, clean room was now a mess. The sofa had been shredded and there was a stuffing trail leading to and going under the bed. The sheets and pillows that were on the bed were now poking out from underneath it with the stuffing, and it looked like Stiles had taken what was left of the bacon and eaten it raw because there was a trail of that also leading to the bed. 

Derek sighed, putting the groceries away and shutting the fridge again, picking up the various pieces of chewed up bacon that had been left on the floor and throwing them away. As he turned back around he noticed something else was poking out from under the bed, it looked like a sleeve from one of his sweaters.

Moving on a hunch Derek walked over to his dresser where he could see the drawers were open slightly. He bent down to look at the lowest draw and could see tiny scratch marks all over the front of it. Pulling the drawer open he saw that his hunch had been right, all of his t-shirts were gone as well as some of his favourite sweaters. As he stood up, Derek noticed that the top left drawer of his dresser also had scratch marks all over it. Groaning internally, Derek opened the drawer and yep, all of his underwear was gone too. 

Rubbing his hands over his face to prepare himself, he walked back to the bed and laid down next to it. He turned his head to the side so he could look under it and saw what looked like a nest. Everything but his clothes had been shredded and piled up into a makeshift nest. His clothes were piled on top of the nest and he could see a deep brown and white tail poking out from under one of his t-shirts.

“Stiles, what did you do?” Derek reached under the bed to try and grab some of his clothes and was rewarded with tiny teeth digging into his wrist and drawing blood as well as some angry chittering and a few hisses. The teeth and sounds were definitely not human so he figured that Stiles must have changed back into fox form while he was out.

Cursing quietly to himself, Derek sat next to the bed placing his hand just underneath, not touching the nest but letting Stiles know that he was there when he felt like coming out.

About an hour later he felt a wet nose touching his fingers and so he slowly drew his fingers back a bit hoping that the fox would follow them. The fox seemed to think it was a game and pounced on Derek’s fingers as soon as they moved, using his paws to hold them down and the knowing playfully with his teeth.

Smiling to himself, Derek poked the fox’s nose making him sneeze and while trying not to coo over how adorable that was, he moved his fingers across the floor allowing Stiles pounce and play and fall over himself trying to catch them. 

Eventually Stiles tired himself out and crawled back under the bed. Derek sighed, understanding that Stiles was afraid and needed his den for now.

Getting an idea, Derek grabbed his phone and keys and after checking that the fox was sound asleep in his makeshift nest, Derek left the loft again to head for the woods where he found Stiles.

The area was still filled with the Fox’s scent; he had marked his territory when he had smelled Derek in the area. Derek followed the scent to where it was strongest and found a small entrance to a tunnel, just big enough for a fox to get through. 

He didn’t want to break the tunnel in case Stiles came back, so he shifted into his wolf form and used his paws to widen the tunnel as he belly crawled through it and eventually found himself in a small chamber that was obviously the fox’s den.

He saw the jacket he had given Stiles at the back of the den and grabbed it in his mouth, backing up out of the den and shifting back into his human form grabbing his clothes and getting dressed then running back to the Loft before Stiles realised that he was gone.

Derek tiptoed back into the loft after listening for Stiles’ breathing and heart beat to check that he was still asleep, laying the jacket on the end of the sofa and then sitting down on the other end and switching the TV on, turning it to silent as he watched and waited for the fox to wake up.

When he heard Stiles’ heart beat change a little while later, Derek got up to go make some food for them both, he had looked up what foxes can eat and most of the websites said that foxes will generally eat anything although out in the wild their diet would be raw food instead of cooked food. So Derek cooked up some chicken and vegetables for himself and Stiles but left the fox’s food raw.

He hadn’t heard the fox move out from under the bed but when he turned back to the sofa he could see the brown and white fluffy tail sticking out from under the jacket wagging happily. He smiled coming over to the sofa poking the tail making it suddenly disappear under the jacket as a set of matching paws and a little black whiskered nose poked out to see what was going on.

He waved the plate of Stiles’ food under the fox’s nose laughing quietly when he heard excited chirping and the whole jacked started to wriggle as stiles got himself caught in it. 

The blanket-fox pile rolled off the sofa and Derek quickly put the plate down so he could pull the jacket away from Stiles.

On the floor Stiles looked up at him with a little foxy grin, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he had just fallen off the sofa. Derek lay the jacket over the arm and patted the seat to let Stiles jump up onto it so he could eat his dinner.

For the rest of the evening they sat watching TV, with sound this time. After a while Stiles decided he was comfortable to shift back into his human form and just stretched his body, his very naked body which still involved fox ears and a tail, out over the sofa rubbing his tummy which was full now after eating all of his dinner.

Derek pointedly did not look.

Derek did however go over to his dresser and find stiles a pair of sweatpants and forced the struggling fox into them, eventually having to glare him into submission. Although glaring at Stiles had caused him to start crying again which required lots more cuddles and ear scratches to fix.

They both went to bed a few hours later, they had to sleep in the same bed because Stiles wouldn’t let go of Derek even after he had fallen asleep.

At least that’s what Derek told himself as he snuggled deeper under the covers with the reassuring weight of Stiles tail wrapped around his waist.


	7. Bath Time and Long Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides Stiles needs a bath... Stiles disagrees and Scott helps.  
> Also Derek gets hurt and Stiles falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer because it has been a very busy week for me. So I wrote an extra long chapter with lots of fluff as an apology.  
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> (Also Derek calls Stiles Kit, I did this as a term of endearment because baby foxes are called kits)

In the morning Derek decided that it was time to attempt to bathe Stiles. He got up and went to the small bathroom to get the taps running at the right temperature and then put in some scented bubble bath that he thought Stiles might like.

He went back into the bedroom to find the fox back in his den under the bed, also back in fox form. He sighed crouching down next to the bed and pulled gently on the tail sticking out from underneath it, which only resulted in him getting bitten on the hand and the fox to let out a loud hiss.

Derek reached under the bed and went to grab the fox but Stiles was faster, he darted out from under the bed and made a run for it while Derek gave chase. Eventually though,   
Derek caught him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up. Staring at the grumpiest fox ever, Derek chucked to himself and tapped Stiles on the nose for biting him, causing him to sneeze adorably and pulled an even grumpier face if that were possible.

He carried the fox into the bathroom, holding him away from his body as Stiles struggled and tried to get away, he wasn’t above using his teeth and claws to do it either.

They got to the bathroom just in time for the bath to be done filling and Derek tested the temperature not wanting to burn the fox.

He had thought it might be weird to give Stiles a bath but with him in fox form it was easy to just pretend that the fox was just a fox and not one of his friends that he may or may   
not have developed a small crush on.

Shaking his head to get rid of that thought he started gently lowering the fox into the water when Stiles finally managed to get his teeth into Derek’s hand causing Derek to curse and all but throw Stiles into the water.

Stiles landed with a splash, coming up from under the water looking half drowned and very grumpy, angrily chittering away at Derek. Little hisses coming out as well in the fox’s anger.

Derek tried to hold in his laughter, which was more than difficult since Stiles had managed to come up from under the water with a pile of bubbles on his head, roughly in the shape of a wizard’s hat. He smiled patting the fox on the head and reaching over to grab his shampoo. Stiles decided that it was the appropriate time to attack.

Outside, Scott had decided to let himself in after hearing the kerfuffle. He wanted to check on the fox and the wolf to make sure that they were still getting on okay after remembering what Kira had told him about foxes and wolves not usually getting along very well.

He followed the muffled sounds of cursing, Derek had soundproofed his walls to give the wolves more privacy and so sounds came through as if they had human ears not the extra wolf hearing. He followed the sounds to the bathroom door where he could now hear angry squeaking and chittering as well as Derek’s cursing, he could also faintly hear the sound of water sloshing around and realized what Derek was trying to do.

He went back to the kitchen and grabbed some fox treats that Erica had bought for Stiles as a joke and asked him to bring over since she couldn’t. Scott figured that when Stiles was human he would eat anything anyway so he would eat the treats without any fuss.

He walked slowly back up to the bathroom, trying not to laugh too loudly at all the sounds coming from inside.

Opening the door, he coughed to get their attention and had to fight to keep a straight face. 

Both Derek and fox-Stiles looked up at him from arguing with each other. Derek was sitting in the bathtub fully clothed with his legs hanging over the edge, covered in bubbles and also with a few patches of blood from already healed scratches.

Stiles was sitting on the toilet seat licking his paws calmly, his fur also drenched but slowly drying which meant that Derek hadn’t been able to get him back into the water for a while. He looked at Scott with an expression that could only be described as smug making Scott smile back to see this little part of his best friend.

He looked back at Derek as he walked over to help him out of the tub, remembering to shut the door behind him so Stiles didn’t bolt. As he got closer he noticed that Derek was also missing part of his eyebrow. It was so much like something human-Stiles would do, to go after Derek’s eyebrows, that Scott couldn’t hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing.

Derek glared at him and Scott shooed him away telling him that he could handle giving the fox a bath.

Turning back to Stiles, he held up the treats and could see Stiles ears twitch with interest as he eyed them warily.

“If you shift back to human and let me bathe you, you can have a treat.” Scott says to him slowly, hoping Stiles understands.

The fox continues to look at him but Scott can tell that the fox understood. He sighs opening the bag holding out a treat.

“If you shift back you can have it.” He says while edging closer to Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes as best he could in fox form and shifted back into human form, still with the ears and tail though. He took the treat and sniffed it, smiling and then putting it into his mouth munching on it happily.

“You can have another one if you get into the bath.” Scott says smiling more now he knows that the treats are working. Stiles really is adorable like this he thinks to himself.

Stiles climbs slowly into the bath, sitting down in the warm water and batting unhappily at the bubbles while pouting at Scott. 

Scott hands him another treat and gets a happy little rumble growl in return. As Stiles bats at more bubbles he sends some flying into the air and he squeals happily doing it again, giggling as they float away and pointing at them to make Scott watch.

After that bathing Stiles is easy. Scott lifts him out when he’s done and finds a huge blanket sized towel and throws it over Stiles’ head, rubbing away all the water and then swaddling him in it. Stiles giggles the whole time and lets Scott pick him up and carry him out of the bathroom and downstairs to where Derek is. 

He dumps Stiles in Derek’s lap laughing at the wolf’s surprised face - Including recently regrown eyebrow - and Stiles’ excited squeal when he sees who’s lap he landed in.

“All done, bathing my brother was way too weird so I’ll leave you to get some clothes on him.” Scott hands Derek the treats, getting a thank you from him and says goodbye to them both before heading to the front door.

“Love Scott.” Stiles calls waving at him. 

“Love you too Stiles.” Scott says smiling, they hadn’t said that to each other since they were little. He then leaves quickly before Stiles can call him back.

Stiles curls up in Derek’s lap happily, still swaddled in the towel and looks up at him.

“Love Der too.” Stiles says nipping Derek’s jaw affectionately.

Derek smiles at him, nuzzling into the top of his head kissing there gently. 

“Yeah, yeah, you too Kit.” Derek says hugging the fox-boy tight to his chest.

They spend the rest of their day together like that just relaxing and cuddling and Derek tries not to be sad that all of this will be over when Stiles gets his memories back.

***

The next few months pass in a similar way. The pack still haven’t told the Sherriff that Stiles is home and Derek is still looking after the fox. Erica brings Stiles chew toys for him to play with and he seems to have decided that she is his favourite. Whenever she comes over he tackles her while squealing and forces her to chase him around the Loft until they’re both panting from exertion.

They collapse in the middle of the living room floor pull any wolf that walks past them down into the puppy pile with them. Derek pouts and pretends that he doesn’t love it but everyone notices when he pulls Stiles closer and nuzzles his head into the fox’s hair.

They also notice the blush on his cheeks when he does it even if none of them mention it.

Eventually, because it’s beacon hills, another Big Bad comes rolling into town. The pack leave Stiles behind in the Loft and go fight it. They do manage to get rid of it mostly easily, since it was just a rogue omega, but Derek comes home hurt.

Stiles panics when he sees the blood. Some of his instincts must kick in because he had the first aid kit out of the cupboard and is patching Derek up in no time.

Derek has to spend an hour reassuring Stiles that he is fine and eventually Stiles calms enough to just curl up on Derek’s lap and go to sleep…  
For a week.

Again he gets taken to Deaton’s and the whole pack is called. Deaton tells them there’s nothing he can do and so they wait by his side until he wakes up.


	8. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Stiles is himself again... but what will happen between him and Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGG i am sooo sorryyyyyyy it's been so long! I finally wrote the last chapter and i really hope it was worth the wait.

For the entire week that Stiles slept, Derek didn’t leave his side besides to go to the bathroom and once to shower. The pack worried about him but they had already seen the way was with Stiles while looking after him all the months he had been home for and they knew how he felt about the fox.

The pack were just as worried, they didn’t know what to do with themselves and tensions were high in the loft. One of them always getting on another’s nerves.

Derek, for the most part, didn’t speak to any of the pack. He watched Stiles constantly for any sign of movement or wakening from him. It gave him a lot of time to think about what would happen when Stiles woke up, and a lot of time to deny to himself that he had any feelings for the fox.

He had his fingers tangled in the fur of Stiles’ tail, which had remained even while he was asleep. So he was the first to notice when it twitched.

It was the slightest movement of the tail, but it made Derek sit bolt upright and stare and wait hopefully for it to happen again. He waited for what felt like forever with his heart almost beating out of his chest but eventually he felt another twitch in the tail, this time accompanied by Stiles’ eyes fluttering slightly.

The rest of the pack had obviously heard the change in Derek’s heartbeat because they all came rushing over to see what was going on.

***

When Stiles awoke, he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and waited for them to focus. When he could see again the first thing he saw were the hopeful eyes of his pack all focused on him. He looked around his surroundings confused when he had ended up at the loft, the last thing he remembered was being in the bathroom at his house after…. the Nogitsune.

He started to panic, thinking it was back and that was the reason he seemed to have blacked out again. His heart started beating frantically and it became difficult for him to breathe. 

Someone must have noticed what was happening because the next thing he knew he was being pulled into someone’s arms and hugged tight. He could feel a reassuring hand on his back and instantly he started to calm down. 

The person wiped the tears he hadn’t known he had let out from his cheek and then tilted his chin up to look at them.

“Derek? Whats going on? What happened?” Stiles asked once he had calmed enough to speak and realised who was holding him.

“The Nogitsune isn’t back Stiles, you don’t have to worry about that any more. It did however leave you with um… something different about yourself.”

Stiles just stared at Derek confused and then looked up at the rest of his pack hoping for an explanation. They all looked like they were unsure how to reply but eventually Lydia pulled a mirror out of her bag and gave it to him.

He watched them all getting more confused and then slowly turned his head to look into the mirror. 

What he saw nearly sent him into another panic attack. He had Fox ears and his eyes were glowing deep burgundy. He looked back to Derek ready to burst into tears again and desperately trying to keep his breathing steady. As he turned he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and shut his eyes quickly. The soothing rubbing of his back continued and he took a deep calming breath before looking at his tail. It was obviously a fox tail to match his ears.

“Why do i have a tail and ears? And what is going on with my eyes?” Stiles asked, voice betraying his calm demeanor that he was trying to keep.

“You’re a werefox Stiles. We found you months ago in the woods in full fox form. I wanted to bring you back straight away but you obviously had no memory of who we were or even who you were. so i was going to wait. But you collapsed because you gained a memory back so i had to bring you back to look after you. I couldn’t leave you in the wild if it happened again and besides i never wanted you out of our sight again in case we lost you again.” Derek explained.

Stiles nodded and listened while Derek explained everything that had happened in the months he had missed. He blushed and even laughed slightly at the photos that had been taken of him while he had been in the in between stage.

Eventually he was full out grinning and when Scott told him what had happened with the bathtime incident he burst into laughter and had to have Derek support him.  
He decided to take a break from all the seriousness for a while and spent the day with the pack catching up and getting used to now being part of the were club.

***

Seeing Stiles back to himself again made derek simultaneously happy and sad. He was glad that he had the Stiles he loved back, and yes he had finally decided to acknowledge his feelings now that Stiles was himself again, but he also knew that he was now going to have to let Stiles go back to his own life.

Derek sat in his chair and watched as the fox laughed and played with the pack like he had never left but never joined in, not sure how his company would be received now that Stiles remembered who he was.

Eventually it got dark and everyone started leaving, even if they wanted to stay with Stiles.

Scott offered to drive Stiles to his Dad’s so they could see each other after him being gone so long. Derek was secretly dreading that Stiles would leave but surprised when Stiles decided to stay. Saying he was ‘too tired’ for a big reunion and that his dad’s would be the first stop in the morning.

Scott eventually left too and then Stiles and Derek were left alone with each other.

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Stiles crawled onto Derek’s lap like he had never got his memories back. Derek looked at him questioningly but pulled him close anyways because they both needed the comfort. Even if he would never admit it.

“You know… There is one thing i remember from before…” Stiles started.

He then nipped at Derek’s chin affectionately and nuzzled noses with him before sitting back and watching the wolf carefully.

“Love Der” He said with a shy smile on his face.

Derek was stunned, he just blinked at Stiles not sure if he actually meant it. When he saw that he did he smiled wide for the first time in a long time and pulled the fox close hugging him tight and making him let out a little giggle.

“Love you too Kit”


End file.
